Instinct
by Floating On A Thought
Summary: She knew if he caught her, it would be the end. Of what, she wasn't exactly sure. But she knew that even if the ending was something to be desired, she had to put up a fight. It was her nature – she never gave up. Even if this time she might just want to.


The darkness was spreading across the land and the glowing orb in the sky illuminated the eerie forests that carpeted it. Trees grew in thick clusters that covered the country, and the leaves swayed in the warm summer breeze. Buried within the forests, laid a village that held thousands of soon to be sleeping individuals, and some not so close to it. Small dark figures blurred in movement surrounding the village, some of them pondering the violent sunset that had vanished not an hour ago. The beauty remained with them, and they savoured the heat that was left. Far past the strong steady walls complimented with chakra supports, far past the patrols of stealthy ninja that guarded the village and its inhabitants from enemies – far past any hospitable land, two bodies lay in the trees of their homeland.

They were deep in the foliage, at least three miles from any other human dwelling, and they lay side by side, even if their bodies were tense and ready for action. One was male, and the other a woman. They were resting on the soft and thick emerald grass, and the soft running of water filled the silence. The small stream ran past them unnoticed, and the tiny clearing they were in was bathed in moonlight. They wore simple clothes, and yet, they were obviously skilled and well trained ninja.

Their eyes were locked, and as rich violet met electric blue, the atmosphere turned static. The lack of sunlight barely hindered their sight, as a combination of otherworldly white light and unconscious chakra enhancing allowed them near normal vision.

The woman's crimson hair was spilled out like a puddle of blood, and she was nervously twiddling a piece in between the fingers of her left hand. Her normally loud and energetic clothes were muted and calm, and she spared a brief second to mourn the peaceful feeling that they should have brought, yet at the current moment didn't. Her entire body felt like it was burning, like the very blood within her veins was boiling and threatening to consume her. That was his eyes, she thought. His happy, excited eyes were now smouldering pits of cerulean gems, and she could almost physically feel the trail they left as they slowly crept over her in a path that she had no protests against. She watched as the gentle wind pushed at his untameable – much like he himself – golden hair, and the bangs that hung down the sides of his face shifted, one blocking her view of his right eye for half a second. It was enough for his hold on her to loosen slightly, and she swallowed, mentally wondering where on earth her confidence had gone. She felt so nervous. His gaze wasn't relenting at all, and, if anything, it seemed to be growing more intent with each tick of time that passed. Her eyes flickered down at his mouth for an instant, and in that period of time, she had fully memorised the lips she was enthralled with. The lips that were more often than not open in a wide grin that radiated happiness.

When she glanced up at his sapphires once more, she almost shivered. He had seen that look. He had seen the longing and – dare she say it? – desperation in the fractional glance, and it had been enough to ignite the flames within him that had been gathering fuel. She restrained herself from moving back at the sudden hunger in his stare, and a sort of primal instinct within her awoke.

She vaguely wondered what had happened to the innocent picnic that she had been partaking in about five hours ago. It was rare that they both got down time at the same time, and whenever they did, the opportunity was firmly grasped and noted as couple time. This date had been arranged for almost two months, and the way the war was progressing, it was unbelievable they even got this small time together. They had finished their meal, and had spent around an hour just talking, catching up. They had been seeing each other for almost a year now, yet they had barely gotten to see each other. It was always the same. If she was in the village, he was on a mission, and vice versa. Even when they were both on missions, it was always separate ones, and usually with hugely varying aims.

Then, after that, she supposed they must have fallen into a sleepy doze, because the next she remembered was waking and rolling towards him in case he was still asleep – they couldn't just sleep out in the open here. But he hadn't been unconscious. He had been leaning on his side, his head resting on his left palm, elbow in the grass, and watching her with a soft look she didn't recognise on his face.

She was then snapped back to the present for an unknown reason, and she wet her dry lips, a product of his nerve-wracking examination. His eyes suddenly focussed on her tongue that had appeared then disappeared, and she really did shiver at the heated look he was projecting at her. Oh yes – she understood now. And a pleasant and overpowering warmth swept through her, swamping her senses in nothing but _him_.

Then, it began.

He moved his body an inch forward, and her taut and alert body was already up, her mind racing to catch up with her body that was now standing in a faint crouch, her eyes wide and doe-like. She felt so _weak_, yet strong. Strong enough that his almost _hunting _look caused her hair to stand on end and her chakra to sing in her coils. She felt the life-giving energy rush through her, energising her and readying her for what she knew was to come.

Then his eyes came to life, and his face moved out of its spooky blankness. A wicked smirk touched the corners of his mouth, and his eyes flashed. They were almost glowing with a predatory intent, and her knees trembled. Her hair was wild and long to her thighs, having long since forsaken the tie that held it together. The breathy air attempted to cool her rapidly heating skin, but to no avail.

Slowly, almost lazily, he pushed himself effortlessly off of the ground, straightening much like a cat into a relaxed stand. He was the picture of collected, yet she couldn't make herself match him. The same voice that she used in fights – her battle instincts, she thought – were screaming at her to get out, that she was in danger. But what was wrong with her? It was just him; he posed no threat to her. Yet her nerves were shot, and she felt paranoid. Like she was being watched by an unknown person, even if he was right in front of her. His out of character expression seemed so at home on his face, and she absently thought to where the innocently cheerful and ever happy boy-man went. Because he had left behind this vicious, sneaky and _seductive _man behind she had no idea how to handle. He invaded her senses, and she felt raw and exposed. They hadn't even touched yet.

The smirk was still there as he raised a hand, gesturing almost conversationally in a low and husky voice

"Shall we, Kushina?"

She pushed off with her toes, noting with her haywire sight that he had vanished in his namesake – a yellow flash. But she didn't allow herself to think of how stupid it was to attempt to outrun the Yellow Flash. She had to let herself hope, since there was no other alternative.

She landed on thick branch, and leapt again, haphazardly repeating the process over and over. Her mind bellowed at her to escape, and she followed its lead, trusting it to lead her right. She knew not why she was running – she trusted that man with her life – yet; it wasn't her _life _she feared for. Oh no.

Suddenly, a flicker of movement to her right, and she jumped out of the way, narrowly missing a lean arm that had almost wrapped itself around her waist. Her heart leapt in her chest, and she caught his eyes for a second before they narrowed and he vanished once more. She forced down a gulp and pushed her working muscles faster. Faster, faster.

She knew if he caught her, it would be the end. Of what, she wasn't exactly sure. But she knew that even if the ending was something to be desired, she had to put up a fight. It was her nature – and she would not change.

There were then no more branches, and she landed on the ground with a small thud, then took off running. She heard a breath behind her, and she flipped on her hands to the left, twisted in the air, and landed back on her feet again, facing the way she had just come from, and sped away once more. A flash lit behind her, then another, and her breath quickened. She could feel the moment approaching in her veins, and she was so anxious she felt sick.

Another jump had her up in the luscious leaves once more, and she pushed faster, a rather frightened look on her face as she tried to evade her would-be capturer. She wasn't truly frightened, of course.

Then, her instincts shouted a warning – but it was futile. The short yet intense chase was over.

She felt two warm arms speed around her torso and hold her in a tight embrace. Moist breath touched her ear, and she gave an involuntary gasp, before her surroundings blurred, and she was suddenly back at the clearing, his arms around her waist. The hold felt possessive, and she could have cared less, as his hand slowly gripped her hips as he held her to him. His cheek rubbed itself into the hollow of her neck, and she let out an almost moan, the feeling unbearable not-enough. More, more, more.

Almost reading her mind, he spun her around, and her back was against the rough bark of a tree she hadn't known was there – her surrounding weren't high on her present list of priorities – and one arm was at either side of her head. His beautiful face was so, so close to hers and she inhaled subtly; his scent filled her nostrils. It was wonderfully masculine, and the feminine part of her sighed in pleasure, revelling in it.

His face was triumphant, as if he had achieved something, and had they been their normal selves, she would have smacked that look off him.

Then again, if they were their normal selves, he would never have had that look to begin with.

He slowly leant forward to her frozen and wide-eyed visage until he was but half an inch from her; she could feel his breath on her lips, and she had to forcibly stop herself from poking out her tongue and closing the distance. Oh, how she ached for it…

His smirk lessened, and in its place was an emotion filled look that shook her to the bone.

"Kushina…" He looked very slightly pained now, and she slowly reached up a hand until it rested lightly against his cheek. He trembled at the cold touch that contrasted much to her sticky face, and drew some relief from it.

She leaned up slightly until their noses were touching, and both pairs of eyes drooped. Both of them, with heat pulsing through them and leading them with gentle yet pushing hands, moved towards each other and closed the distance.

When their lips met, the passion erupted, and her other hand flew up to join its sister at the back of his hand, pulling him closer frantically. She felt his hands hold her shoulders as they shared their loving, and she drew back and whispered:

"Minato."

Their mouths then reconnected, and they continued to show their love in the most basic and preferred way existed long into the night.

**Don't you just love Minato x Kushina? I do!**

**xx**


End file.
